


Fallen

by Dreamofshadows



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angel Chaeyoung, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fallen Angel Lisa, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Kissing, Love, Romantic Fluff, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamofshadows/pseuds/Dreamofshadows
Summary: Chaelisa Fallen Angel AU: an unofficial sequel of sorts that I was inspired to write after reading FlawlesSunsets ' oneshot:"The truth, it's not meant to be".Chaeyoung appears before God Almighty to plead her case for loving Lisa, a Fallen angel.Can Love really conquer all?
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Truth, it’s not meant to be || Chaelisa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753673) by [FlawlesSunsets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawlesSunsets/pseuds/FlawlesSunsets). 



> This is not my AU nor my idea. The original AU oneshot was written by FlawlesSunsets
> 
> I highly recommend you read their one-shot The truth, it's not meant to be, which gave me the inspiration to write this 'sequel' one-shot of sorts, and for which the author has so graciously given their blessing to do so.
> 
> Of course, you may choose not to read their one-shot before reading mine, but theirs gives context and a better picture of Chaelisa's romance than mine for sure so....up to you :P

**Chaeyoung's POV**

I held my breath, trying to steady the nervous fluttering of my wings. They had a mind of their own today, unable to come to a standstill. My thoughts ran ahead of me, and I was left floundering unable to grasp on to threads.

What should I worry about first?

That I had been summoned before God? Not even Metatron, the Voice of God, but straight up to God Themselves?

That I will finally be cast down into hell, where I clearly belong for all the rules I have broken just because of my love?

That I will be banished from my home, that I will lose my celestial powers, that I am revolting and disgusting and beyond corrupted? That I will no longer be able to perform my duties and be relieved of serving God?

That they will torture me just to find out about Lisa? That they will burn me up? That I will be considered an abomination, all because I fell in love with a Fallen?

_Lisa, I'm scared._

Questions piled up and I felt the tears start to prick my eyes, making them burn. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to run to Lisa and hide myself in her strong arms, with her wings of darkness enveloping us and hiding us away, holding me close to her beating heart.

How did they find out?

No, that question is obvious. God Sees all, God Knows all. How many times had that been hammered into my head? We were the foolish ones to believe we would get away for a while longer, always a little while longer.

How long had I watched over humans go through this same agony? How long had I watched brave lovers of every race and colour battle against their fate to be with each other? How long had I watched over couples fighting to stay together against all odds stacked up against them?

Millennia.

I had watched the same story over and over and over and over for millennia, blissfully unaware that one day I too would be facing a very similar predicament.

I watched them over the aeons, rooting for them, crying for them, wondering how I could possibly help when I was so helpless myself: I was merely an angel of song, an agent of music.

I was young, powerless and without even my halo yet—the most I could do was whisper encouragements. Ranked amongst the lowest orders in the celestial hierarchy, I had no say in changing a human's fate. That power belonged to the Seraph, the highest order of angels. Even now that I ranked higher after acquiring my own halo, I still held no sway over mankind's fate.

And thus I sat and observed until a certain mischievous Fallen One with coal black wings came along and caught my eye. Things were never the same afterward. I was no longer the bystander in human's quest for love; now I was on my own journey alongside Lisa facing our own set of seemingly insurmountable obstacles.

Both Lisa and I were well aware that this day would come. Yet, we desperately wanted to pretend that our idyllic relationship could have carried on blissfully, eternally.

An eternity with Lisa, chasing each other through the seasons in between kisses, laughter, hugs, gentle caresses and tender love-making beneath our favourite maple tree.

It wasn't meant to be, of course it wasn't. The humans had their stories of star-crossed lovers, and this was ours: a Fallen and a celestial angel discovered the joys of being known and loved even though their relationship was forbidden by all accounts.

It was a tragedy in the making, yet passion was too strong, desire too overpowering, the prospect of learning knowledge previously withheld from us too tempting to resist. I had tried to hold strong at first any time our paths crossed. Lisa, however, seemed intrigued enough to return and try to initiate communication with me, but I held firm and ignored her. 

I had been well aware of the many stories circulating about Fallen preying on lowly angels like myself because we were the lowest rank, resembling humans in all aspects except for our divinity, and thus the most likely to be corrupted by wickedness.

But something about the sincerity hidden behind the dark shadows in Lisa's doe eyes made me second-guess my instincts.

Then the first time Lisa kissed me, I finally understood why love was cursed and praised simultaneously by all of mankind, why they despised but craved such a paradox.

Because I had finally found the one who was capable of rendering me speechless with wonder. I had found my paradox: she made me feel powerful and helpless at the same time. Lisa was capable of shattering me into stardust if she so wished, but her dazzling smile infused me with enough energy to soar through the cosmos, utterly unstoppable.

She had the power, she held me in thrall, she could have tossed me aside after she had her fill of me.

Lisa never hurt me. Lisa treasured me wholly, worshipped me and showered me with such adoration that I had never known. It was different than God's love, it was different than my kin's love. It was the love of a fallen angel, darkly intoxicating and wild, searing me, branding me with her devotion. I could never go back to the way I had been before.

 _"Are you sure you're not an angel, Lisa?"_ I had asked once, lightly. _"You're practically like me if it weren't for your wings and your meddling ways with humans."_

I was naíve, merely teasing. It was in the early days before I truly realised just what I was saying.

Her face immediately grew dark and pained. She turned away, perhaps the only time she had ever turned away from me. I immediately regretted my words and hastily apologised for wounding her, whereupon she kissed me in reassurance, accepting my apology. 

I spent the rest of our time together spoiling her, showering her with endearments and kisses until she was smiling again. I never once brought up the subject again. I had been the one to hurt her, not the other way around, and therein I realised I held the same power over Lisa as she did with me. 

Her lips tasted of remorse tinged with sadness at the time, and I knew why.

She had made her choice, long ago, and there was no going back, not even for love. Her choice was irreversible: it was embedded in her identity, in what gave her purpose for existence. She was a Fallen, destined to torment humans that walked the earth. She was my rival, the Yin to my Yang, the darkness to my light.

But who could have known that together we would have found perfect harmony?

She had joined the Legions who followed the First One To Fall, Lucifer Morningstar, the rebel who disobeyed God's will and tempted humanity into wickedness.

That didn't change the fact that Lisa had been an angel capable of love once long ago.

And oh, she loved me, how she loved me!

Our illicit affair was an aberration, a transgression against nature itself.

Yet, despite all that we had known, nothing had ever felt so right as when Lisa held me close and kissed my forehead, her dark blessing comforting and familiar, chasing away my fears.

And now here I stood, trembling, vulnerable and alone before the hallowed halls of God. I had never heard Them speak directly, Their will was usually communicated to us via Metatron.

"Enter," came the booming command of the Almighty.

Gulping, I summoned my reserves of strength and walked in, once again trying to steady my nerves. How do I address God? How do you address your Creator?

 _Tell them to go eff themselves,_ would be Lisa's likely suggestion. She would snicker at me as I swatted at her. Her opinions about God obviously greatly differed from mine so I didn't broach that topic too often. However, she still respected my decorous virtue and had taken to censor herself, which I appreciated. 

I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking about Lisa right now, I needed to be ready, I needed to be prepared for the inevitable heartbreak...which I absolutely wasn't ready for.

"Here...here I am, Lord," I squeaked out, turning my head around wildly as I tried to spot God. What form do they take? Will I be incinerated in their presence? Is this their motive all along?

I can't lose Lisa, please I can't lose her, don't make me give her up, please God please I can't—

"Chaeyoung, be still, child, your mind is running haywire," said a gentle voice (neither masculine nor feminine) from just beyond the space in front of me, insubstantial yet perceivable.

And upon that command my mind went quiet, my thoughts effortlessly settling in little compartments within my head, still struggling and writhing to escape, but contained for the time being. I breathed out in relief, finally able to focus on the nerve-wracking meeting at hand.

"For starters, just address me by my name, God," God said amicably. I could not see them, but I could sense their presence all around me, filling me. "That should answer one of your simpler questions before we move on to more complex queries."

"Complex," I murmured, tongue sticking to the roof of my mouth. It was with great effort that I was able to unstick it and speak. "Such...such as?"

A soft neutral sigh like a gentle wind breezing through a forest reached my ears.

"I See all, Chaeyoung. I am aware of your liaison with the young Fallen going by the name of Lalisa, or Lisa for short."

At the sound of her name, all the strength left my limbs to be replaced with terror.

_They knew. It was over. All was lost._

I fell to my knees and prostrated myself on the ground, weeping freely.

"Please, please don't hurt her," I begged. "She's not to blame, it was my fault! I...I fell for her. I'm to blame, I'm the one you should punish. She's...she's a Fallen, she wouldn't have known better but I did, I'll take the consequences of my actions. Please, have mercy!"

I cried bitter tears, awaiting the strike of judgement, waiting for my wings to be torn from my back and my halo to be ground underneath heels, waiting for ruthless hands to throw me out of heaven and into the pits of hell itself.

At least, I would be with Lisa. I will get used to darkness, right? I will get used to brushing shoulders with the demons I had seen from a distance, the roiling crowd of evil stirring revulsion in the core of my being as Lisa gently turned me away from true darkness of the malignant kind. How could Lisa stand them? Would I be destined to call Hell my new home? Would I forget about Heaven, the other angels whom I called my kin?

"Chaeyoung," came the soft soothing voice again, restoring peace in my mind. "Arise."

Shaking, I stood up slowly, wiping my tears even as my heart ached. _I never got to say goodbye to her..._

"Chaeyoung, let me make one thing clear. Nobody is getting punished. At least, not the way you're envisioning."

I stared, unable to comprehend what I was hearing, not daring to hope. There had to be a catch in there. Fraternising with the Fallen was forbidden, so why was I being told I'm an exception?

What was going on?

"Chaeyoung, what would you say is your error in this situation?" God asked, like a parent gently guiding their child to rectify their mistake.

I swallowed once, twice. Lisa's face swam into focus, her warm breath and her protective wings, soft and downy beneath my fingertips, lending me strength.

"I...I don't...I don't see what I did wrong," I said at last, ignoring the tremor in my voice. "I...I just fell in love."

"Exactly. Inherently speaking, you are a champion of love, young one," God intoned. They sounded—dare I even think something so outrageous?—proud. "You loved one of the Fallen, and it takes a special pure heart to be able to do so whilst remaining good in all other aspects, to withstand wickedness. I cannot find fault with that, neither can I find fault with the Fallen One for loving you."

I stared and stared and stared. Nothing was making sense.

"Chaeyoung, I cannot fault you for loving and being loved in return. I can see that Lisa is devoted to you as much as you are to her," God said and now They sounded sad. "Yet, what do you think would happen if the forces of Hell and Heaven started following your example?"

_Maybe then we would truly achieve a perfect state, with neither side warring, no battle between good and evil._

"Good and Evil, Light and Darkness are destined to remain as polar opposites. Not even celestial might can enforce such drastic change without affecting cosmic balance as a whole. And if that were to happen, I cannot promise there will be Life left afterwards, because that event will happen at the End Of Time."

And God suddenly sounded aged, filled with wisdom, Their voice reaching into the past and stretching out into the future. My head filled with strange prophetic visions of chaotic hellscapes and screams, fire and brimstone raining from the sky as hundreds of thousands of millions of people in fluttering white robes rose up to the clouds in unison, like rain falling backwards. It was beautiful and terrifying all at once.

"The Rapture," I realised.

"Yes," God agreed, "so thus, young one, Heaven cannot permit liaising with the Fallen because such a union would upset all of nature. You must end things between you two for the greater good, much as it would hurt."

End things? For the greater good?

A dull pang stabbed my heart when I realised that all I would be permitted to have of Lisa would be memories, brief glimpses, imprints of her mouth and fingers on my skin and longing glances from a distance.

"Is...is there no other way?" I whispered, wracked by devastation. "I'll...I'll join the Fallen. I'll go willingly!"

I had floated this idea briefly to Lisa once, tried to insinuate that maybe if I were to join her, then nothing would keep us from being together.

 _"You are too pure to sully yourself for me,"_ she had said simply, _"to sully yourself for anybody, for that matter. No, Falling is not for you, Chaeyoung."_

I had been secretly relieved because privately, I wasn't sure I could handle the idea of Falling myself either. But desperate times call for desperate measures. I couldn't be without Lisa. Let them break my wings and destroy my halo! I will rise up from the ashes with new coal black wings, identical to Lisa's.

"Your Fallen is right," God said quietly, Seeing my mind again, "you are too pure to Fall. There is not one thing We can fault you for that would warrant you being thrown out of Heaven."

"Well, what if I disobey you and continue to see Lisa? Won't that be considered a disregard of Your Word? Won't I Fall?"

"Lisa wouldn't let you Fall," God said simply as thought it were fact. And indeed it was, I knew it was. God knew All, and They knew exactly how Lisa would react: the moment I told Lisa, she would make sure I didn't in fact try to Fall, even if it killed her to stay away from me.

I sank to the ground, dejected and lost, heart wrung out of pain and heartbreak. No matter which way I looked at it, I was bound to lose Lisa and expected to move on.

But how could I? How could I find any one else like Lisa when the eyes I wanted to look at me would be kept from me? When the lips I wanted to kiss, the feathers and glossy black hair I wanted to stroke would be nowhere to be found and the body I yearned to touch was hidden away from me?

"Chaeyoung, there's still hope," God spoke again, igniting my spirit with Their Word. "If you both agree, there is another way for you to be together..."

**_Later_ **

"Something happened, hasn't it?" Lisa asked, the moment I joined her underneath our maple tree. She kept her distance, eyes darting around our surroundings—I could see resignation plain as day on her face, even though the only source of light right now was moonlight.

"Please tell me how bad it is," Lisa whispered.

My bottom lip trembled as I tried to stay strong. Her dark eyes were pinned on me, wide with a mixture of fear, concern and worry.

"They...They know. I was summoned before God Themselves. They know everything."

Her mouth dropped open before her eyes narrowed. Her wings unfurled, spreading open violently as a flaming sword appeared in her hand. She leaped in front of me, bending into a stance as she shielded me, ready for battle.

"Come out already, come and get me!" Lisa snarled across the empty meadow, "but I warn you, I'm not going down without a fight, and I'm not letting you hurt her!" Her face was twisted out of shape, her chiselled features turned harsh and savage. Beautiful but beastly, she scoured the meadow, one arm hiding me behind her.

The moonlit meadow was silent—we were alone.

"Lisa wait, wait. It's okay," I pleaded. "It's...we're not being punished."

She stared at me, sceptical, before straightening up and lowering her sword. She didn't let her guard down, eyes darting everywhere until I reached up and cupped her face, forcing her gaze to settle on me. I tried to smile at her, shivering.

Lisa softened, one hand coming up to push away a blonde tendril behind my ear as the other sent the sword away. I closed my eyes and leaned into her palm, grounding myself in her touch even as my heart ached with longing for all the simpler times we shared over the seasons.

"I feel like there's more to your statement. What's the catch?" Lisa asked.

Wordlessly I leaned against her chest and she gathered me close, nuzzling by my ear as her hands stroked my feathers, calming me down. I looped my arms behind her head and pulled her closer to me, burying my face in the crook of her neck.

"God gave me two choices," I began, "we could either stop from seeing each other—"

Lisa stiffened, her arms tightening around me on instinct.

"—or else....we shed our respective angelic forms and...and be reborn as human...and find each other...and be together..."

Lisa pulled back from the hug to stare at me, jaw pulled taut. "That's being given a choice? she gritted. "How would that work? What if we're born continents apart? Years apart? Would we retain our memories? Huh, would we, Chaeyoung? How in hell will I find you? And I will be just another filthy human..."

I was openly crying now at the venom in her voice, making Lisa pause in her tirade to gather me close again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said helplessly, kissing my tears away, "but I love you too much to lose you like this. I'm not angry at you, I swear I'm not."

"I know."

"Maybe...maybe it would be better to stay away from each other. Knowing you are there, having our memories of our times together intact rather than risking so much to be actually together...Chaeyoung..."

She brought us to sit down to the ground, stroking my head as she held me tightly.

"It...it won't be easy, as you said, and I'm so sorry you would have to be a human, Lisa. I know you dislike them—"

"Loathe them."

"—loathe them a lot but...hear me out first." I took a deep breath. "God promised we would eventually find each other, as long as we stay open to opportunities. They promised to have us be born within days of each other, though the vessel we would be inhabiting would be less inaccurate to pin-point, as well as the location. But also, They promised we would have a sort of beacon to help draw us together."

"A beacon?" Lisa said sceptically.

"A gift. Humans call it talent," I explained. "If we utilise this gift properly, it could get us noticed by each other and potentially bring us in closer proximity to each other. But as humans, since we're subjected to free will, it will be harder to actually find each other because we might...just decide not to search for a soulmate."

"That's what we'll be then, soulmates?"

I stroked her face, mesmerised by the way light from the moon made her eyes sparkle. "Aren't we already?"

She rested her forehead on mine, still troubled. "So I'll forget about you? And you'll forget about me? Not even a single memory?"

My hands shook and she grasped them, pleading for an answer. Reluctantly, I nodded my head. She sighed, irritated.

"How," Lisa mused, "do they expect me to just give you up? I am not some divine benevolent being who willingly sacrifices for... the greater good. That's the excuse isn't it? The greater good, the greater good, it's always the greater good. But I'm no angel as has been established, again and again. I'm selfish and I want _you_."

She squeezed my hand. "Run away with me Chaeyoung. Let's go to the stars, somewhere away from here where we can mind our business and our relationship won't affect these dirty lowlifes that your ever so merciful, righteous, _loving_ God loves so dearly."

I merely looked at her with my jaw set and she soon wilted beneath my dull gaze.

"Chaeng, you can't possibly..."

"You think I haven't considered running away? I spent several hundred years wondering which star would be the best place to hide away with you. But it would be futile. We would have been found either way. It's a miracle that we're being spared if you ask me. Please don't make this any harder," I begged her, "trust me when I say that I already cried enough to fill rivers a hundred times over thinking of never seeing you again. I'm selfish too. I can't just be satisfied with seeing you from a distance, with someone else...."

"Never!" Lisa snapped, eyes flinty. "I would still belong to you!"

I held her face before connecting our foreheads, sharing hot breaths. "I asked to be banished from Heaven, to become a Fallen. God said you would stop me if I tried to disobey Them."

Lisa grimaced. "They know me disturbingly well. Chaeyoung, I told you once and I will tell you again: Falling is not for you."

"Then since we cannot come to agreement, we are left with the third choice," I said. "Being reborn as humans and have faith that we'll meet again. Lisa, you must believe...we both must believe in our bond that brought us together, despite us being opposites."

I interlocked our fingers and brought her knuckles up to my lips, kissing them tenderly before looking up at her conflicted eyes. 

"Trust me?" I pleaded. "Trust in what we have. I know it's stronger than anything in the universe. That's why everyone seeks to disrupt such a union, because it can cause ripple effects and wreak havoc. Our love is capable of frightening even _gods_ , Lisa. I know we can beat this and find each other again, even as mere mortals that wouldn't interfere with any grand cosmic plan."

Lisa contemplated my words in silence, her hand gripping mine like a vice. 

"What are these gifts then?" she said at last. "The gifts you mentioned we would be endowed with as humans."

"I um...I took the liberty of choosing for you..." I said nervously. "I hope you'll like it."

"A celestial gift, chosen specifically for me by my love?" I was overjoyed to hear the smile in her voice again. "I'll love it and treasure it, like I love and treasure you. I will nurture it to be of the highest quality, the best of the best. Chaeyoung, you better find me quickly because you bet I will make you proud."

Happy tears spilt from my eyes and Lisa tenderly wiped them away with her thumbs. "What about your gift, my love?" she asked, cupping my face. All my insides trilled at the fondness in her voice, and my wings started quite a breeze fluttering erratically before quickly settling down once I composed myself.

"For myself, I chose the gift of song, of music. You know I love music," I said as she nodded, "which by the way, God has also granted you out of grace. Music will help us be connected."

"Suits you," Lisa said approvingly, "perhaps the one thing humans have that is not so detestable, when it's done right. But music? For me?"

"I know you hide it, but you can do music too. You were an angel," I reminded. "And humans create plenty of things you like too. Have you forgotten food? Your precious trinkets you hoard like some dragon? Their clever little devices that amuse you to no end?"

She shook her head, still disbelieving, but her eyes softened when they settled on me again. "And what's my gift?" she asked tentatively, fingers lacing with mine again.

I smiled, licking my lips nervously. "I chose for you the gift of dance, of movement, because it's the closest thing I could give you that resembles the freedom of flight in human form."

"Dance," she murmured. She stared at me for one long moment before she surged up to press her lips against mine in a wordless display of gratitude. I kissed her back, our hearts blazing, our immortal souls entwining as my fingers curled in her midnight-black hair.

"Promise you'll find me, when we're human?"

I pulled back enough to gaze into her wide doe-eyes. "I will," I promised. "If you'll find me too?"

She nodded, determined. "Always. Because I'm yours, and you're mine. Right?"

"Right."

Lisa's eyes were hazy with emotion. "I love you, Chaeyoung."

"I love you too, Lisa," I whispered back.

Her smile is the last thing I saw before her mouth captured mine again and we fell, together, into our new life.  
  


**FIN**


End file.
